shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ekishou Ekishou no Mi
The Ekishou Ekishou no Mi is a -type that allows its user to generate, control and shape Liquid Crystal. Suisho means "Liquid Crystal" in Japanese. The user can create a liquid crystal by letting it flow out of any part of his body. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dubs, it is called the LDC-LDC Fruit. It was eaten by George D. Matthew. 'Appearance' 'Strengths and Weaknesses' General Overview The fruit's major strength allows user to create crystal in liquid state and it doesn't matter how small or big is object that the user wants to make. Similar to 's this fruit can help user to survive falls heights that would kill a normal person by making a mass pile of liquid crystal. The Suisho Suisho no Mi can also stop incoming attacks regardless if the attacks are high or low speed. The attacks are stopped by the quick generation of liquid crystal and also warps liquid crystal around fist or any weapon that user attacked. Because of various use of this fruit some of the most powerful and said that this is one of the strongest Paramecia Devil Fruits. Another positive side of this fruit is that even in the most cruel places in the this Devil Fruit will still be having its full effect. This fruit is made for both, long ranged and close ranged combat. At long range the use of this Devil Fruit is to attack with liquid crystal balls, arrows and other weapons or objects created with the liquid crystal. Also while on long range the fired attacks will do no harm, they can just trap user in liquid crystal making him unable to move like glue. There is one more side of long ranged attacks and that's that they can be reinforced with witch makes weapon made out of liquid crystal hard and enables it to do damage. In close ranged attacks user uses liquid crystal on his body parts, or whole body at once and then strengthens liquid crystal. When user tends to use the ability of this fruit, in the structure of the liquid crystal there are molecules with the electric nature. When using the power of this devil fruit the user can also pull out electric molecules and use them against his opponent. The electric ability of this fruit cannot be used freely like , instead of that he can electrify the crystal he creates at will and how much he wants. Even though electricity of this fruit cannot be used freely, there is still an extent of how much it can be used without crystal. This is the new style of Ekishou Ekishou no Mi, that George named Electric Armament (電備, Denbi). It consist of two styles, first is Shocking Truth Style and second is Death Shock Style. Shocking Truth Style Death Shock Style Weaknesses Besides standard Devil Fruit weakness, this fruit doesn't have any specific drawbacks. Only drawback is that when George uses style, the earth based abilities will reduce its power. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:One Piece: Legacy